


Tomorrow You Will Meet A Handsome Stranger

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex isn't usually one for cheesy chat up lines, but that's all about to change.





	Tomorrow You Will Meet A Handsome Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Merry Christmas cutie! 🎄🎁⭐⛄❄

Sam strolls through the nightclub, heading for a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

"Hi, I'm from the future, and I've been sent back in time to give you a night of epic pleasure."

The stranger laughs, taking another sip of his drink, but Sam doesn't stop smiling.

"Has that chat up line ever worked?"

"How about we get out of here and you can find out?" Sam winks, leaning against the table, enjoying the way that the stranger towers over him.

"I'm Alex."

"Sam." He holds out his hand, and Alex takes it, smiling as they make their way through the crowded dance floor, heading for the exit.

Once they're outside, Alex can see clearly, even under the dim street lights, his new friend is handsome, and even though he has to be a foot shorter than him, he looks like he would give as good as he gets in the bedroom.

"Your place or mine?" Alex tries to remember if he has put clean bedding on recently, but he's sure that Sam would be distracted by other things once they're in bed.

"My place is just around the corner."

"Lead the way." Alex keeps hold of Sam's hand, their fingers intertwined even though the angle is awkward, and he still can't believe that a chat up line as ridiculous as that worked on him.

He's always found confidence sexy, and Sam seems to have it by the bucket load.

It isn't far to Sam's flat, and the second that they're in the door, Sam's climbing him like a tree, slamming him against the wall as Alex grabs his hips, holding him tight as he stumbles towards what he hopes is the bedroom.

The bed is obvious, sitting in the middle of the studio apartment as though it's a sound stage for a porno film.

Alex lays Sam down, the kisses frantic now that he's not trying to carry another person, but Sam's pulling away, rushing to strip off his clothes as Alex finds himself doing the same, like a strange race to see who can get naked fastest.

"You're even hotter without clothes." Sam licks his lips, and Alex runs his fingers through his hair, flexing his muscles as he does it just to see Sam drag his eyes over him.

"You'll look even better riding my cock." Alex doesn't know where the confidence is coming from, but it feels right, and Sam pounces on him, knocking him back onto the bed.

The sight of Sam straddling him has him rock hard, his cock leaking in anticipation, and Sam wastes no time, pulling a condom out of thin air before rolling it on him, his warm hands cupping his balls before getting into position.

"I want it hard and fast."

"Your wish is my command." Alex holds Sam's hips as he sinks down on to his cock, so tight and warm around him, and Alex has to take a breath so that he can enjoy the wild ride.

The second that their bodies are pressed together, Sam starts to rock his hips, bucking like a cowboy riding a bronco, and Alex feels ravaged before he's even got started.

Alex wants to talk, tell Sam how good he feels wrapped around him, how he's hitting all the right spots, that he's ruined him for other men, but he can't manage anything other than faster and harder.

Sam's gasping and moaning, getting louder as he rushes towards his climax, and all Alex can do is watch as Sam's eyes fall shut, his hard cock bouncing as he rides him.

A low moan escapes Sam's lips, and to Alex's mind it sounds like the cry of a man desperate for his release.

He's close himself, his whole body trembling as he reaches out to stroke Sam's cock, all finesse long gone as they both chase after their own climax, Alex coming first, slamming into Sam one last time as he shudders and twitches inside him, nudging against that spot.

Sam comes with a gasp, so quiet after the noise he made while being fucked, and he flops down over Alex, gasping for breath as warm come spills out over his stomach.

They lie together for the longest time, Alex feeling like this is a dream he could wake up from at any second.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

"I promised you epic sex."

"So... what does the future have in store for us?" Alex snorted in laughter, and Sam smiled.

"Breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
